The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera of hybrid origin, botanically known as a Heuchera and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Muscat’.
The new cultivar arose from a cross made by the Inventor in 2008 between ‘Citronelle’ as the female parent (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,934) and ‘Pinot Gris’ as the male parent (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,592). The Inventor selected ‘Muscat’ in 2009 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by division in Hantay, France in 2011. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.